


Kiss

by GreenLicious (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 kinks, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: Yuri elbows both of them, and runs for his life.
That probably ends his entire career but he doesn’t care about it right now. He’s so embarrassed he could die.
-or i just need otayuri and jjyuri more than anyone can think of.  100 kinks





	

O

It’s the third time Otabek has seen this petite beautiful blond winning the gold medal for the Junior World Champion. It doesn’t surprise him much though, since he knew Yuri Plisetsky is a soldier, like himself, he knows that the fairy from Russia will be the best. He knows that he has fallen so deep for Yuri since Yakov’s summer camp, years ago. He wishes he has courage that time. That doesn’t matter anymore, because when Yuri finally gets into senior debut, he’ll be the first one to ask him out, as a friend.

 

-

 

A year later at the Final Grand Prix, they have met again. It’s kind of funny seeing Yuri shocked face whenever he sees the little blond, and such tantalizing mouth could say crude words like that is entertaining for him. He will keep an eye at Yuri so that they have time to be alone.

 

The things that he isn’t expecting are Yuri Plisetsky fans the Yuri Angels. They’re ruthless. They keep chasing Yuri although it’s because of them he finally gets the time to be alone with Yuri. It’s not a mere coincidence that he’s there. He’s glad that Yuri wants to go with him, otherwise he cannot be friends with Yuri.

 

He’s taking Yuri to the romantic place, and asking Yuri to be his friend. He likes it making beautiful unforgettable moments. They’re friends now. Next stage will be a date, and if it goes smoothly, they could be lover right? That’s what he hopes for.

 

-

 

Otabek’s not really good with expressions, but when he’s with Yuri he can be himself, and so does Yuri. What’s that expression Yuri shows, adoration? He hopefully so, he’s just talking about his journey to become a good skater. There’s no furrowed brow in Yuri’s complexion, they enjoy each other company. That’s good for starter right?

 

Until their moments are ruined by fellow skaters.

 

Otabek is back being his usual stoic composure, whilst Yuri keeps his angry face back. At least he gets to know Yuri better, he’s content enough for now.

 

-

 

Today is the day where Otabek will give his best to get the gold medal. If he gets the gold medal, he will ask Yuri to be his lover, and if he’s not winning- he doesn’t want to think about it yet. He’s coming to Final because he has to win.

 

Otabek thinks that JJ has a thing for Yuri, because JJ always teases Yuri a lot more whenever JJ’s girlfriend is not around. Like right now, they are in ice-rink practising before the SP starts, JJ keeps skating close to Yuri, it irks Otabek to no end; seeing Yuri’s flushed face because he’s being call as ‘lady’ or ‘kitten’ by JJ. Yuri hasn’t showed that expression towards him. He feels like he has already lost to JJ, and he hasn’t even got to ice-rink. He wonders: does Yuri have the same feelings for JJ? Although he knows that even JJ himself doesn’t know that he actually likes Yuri. He judges himself as good at reading people. He thinks JJ likes Yuri, and Yuri likes JJ. They’re mutual, but JJ’s girlfriend is in the way. He hopes that what he thinks isn’t right. Because he’s been in love with Yuri far longer than anyone in here more less JJ.

 

He claps his face, which actually gets Yuri attention; Yuri turns his head towards him face unreadable. Otabek smiles at Yuri, then eyeing JJ who is behind Yuri. They’re coming closer toward him. Yuri touches his arm, “you okay?”

 

Otabek answers, “I’m fine. Give your best for today, Yuri.”

 

JJ whistles, “What is it? So both of you are _something_ now?”

 

“None of your business!” Yuri snarled, then gives a small smile to Otabek. “you too, good luck.”

 

“Why you never smile _for_ me, Kitten.” JJ pouts, thus that’s the call for Otabek to skate away from them, he doesn’t want to hear any necessary information about them. It’s not good for his heart-rate.

 

Otabek knows that JJ is dangerous for Yuri. He comes to conclusion that he needs to win gold medal and Yuri’s heart.

 

-

 

 J

The King JJ cannot concentrates, he thinks about Otabek and Yuri relationships: Are they together? Yuri has never smiled before, but he smiles at Otabek. Though it’s one time JJ sees Yuri smiles beautifully when JJ caught Yuri on the phone, probably from his Grandfather. It was one time breath-taking moment of JJ’s life. He prays for that time to stop, prays that Yuri will smile like that at him, but that never happens.

 

Isabella’s waving at him and giving air kiss, which he replies with a wink and ‘JJ style’. His fiancé is actually his childhood friend; she knows that JJ loves Yuri, knows about how his parents hate homosexuality- he’s still closeted bisexual. Isabella has helped so much for him, he doesn’t deserve her. She even helps to rile up Yuri, because she’s actually the devil ones. She changes her hairstyle to make her looks like Yuri, to no avail— she’s not Yuri after all. She can’t be Yuri Plisetsky. JJ will never love Isabella as he loves Yuri.  

 

JJ has never thought this time will come. The time where he has to fight someone for Yuri, heck, Yuri is 15 years old and that’s the only reason he never _tries_ to hit on Yuri (because teasing Yuri is not hitting on him, is what Isabella said). Now’s different, Otabek personality is different towards Yuri, which means Yuri is Otabek’s target. Yuri will no longer be safe— he needs to claim his Queen.

 

He will win gold medal and proclaim his love for Yuri. He doesn’t want to be closeted forever. Now’s the right time.

 

-

 

Y

Yuri doesn’t believe it! He actually wins! His debut in Senior, and he already wins the first gold medal. He laughs manically at JJ who only got a bronze beside him, he keeps sneering at JJ who pouting but so fugly and not fitting for the so-called King JJ’s image. _Serves him right!_

 

He looks at the right side of him, Otabek wins silver medal, he grins at Otabek, who smiles back at him.

 

They step down from the podium, peers want to take pictures of them, and report some more. Yuri can’t stop his grin though, he feels exuberant today. He’s in a fucking good mood, nothing will change even JJ’s tease won’t be irritating enough for sure.

 

Those cameramen ask them to move closer. JJ put his hand or is it Otabek, on his waist and he feels another hand on his hips, either of them but it makes him shiver, though he still smiles, really awkward.

 

It surprises him when Otabek kisses his temple, he hears JJ gasps, then JJ kisses his fucking other temple.

 

Yuri elbows both of them, and runs for his life.

 

That probably ends his entire career but he doesn’t care about it right now. He’s so embarrassed he could die.

 

-

**2016**

**Three Years after**

 

Yuri Plisetsky has two lovers, first one is Otabek Altin whom he loves so much, second is Jean-Jacques Leroy whom he hates so much. Yuri doesn’t lose his career like he has expected that time. They start it last year- their three way relationship. Because JJ quits being a figure skater, instead he wants to be Yuri’s choreographer, which probably only excuse so that JJ can always be with Yuri, though Yuri doesn’t mind that much.

 

Yuri is still a figure skater, he doesn’t win another gold medal though, he only has one so far; in which the main reason why he has two boyfriends, it started from there. He regrets nothing. He actually loves being pampered by two lovers who understand him completely.

 

Otabek is different, last year he has been scouted to be a lead actor for a TV series, which he’s against it at first, but Yuri’s said that being an actor makes damn good money and Yuri wants to be actor too if he has some offer, and Otabek agrees instantly for the sake of Yuri not being actor (because he doesn’t want to share Yuri for the world of entertainment, being ice skater has made Yuri fans crazy enough, he can’t see the future of them anymore if Yuri ever happen to be an actor, JJ agrees). Although most of the time he’s in St Petersburg with Yuri and JJ, and always be there for Yuri’s competitions, they always have.

 

They live in an apartment in St Petersburg. They care nothing about media talking about them being in unhealthy relationship. People can think whatever they wanna think. They have their own lives. Live like normal couple do. Except, they have their own rules.

 

That’s for another story.

**Author's Note:**

> this gonna be dirty real soon. next kink will be pure sin.  
> also.  
> there wont be any otabek/jj YET *THOUGH I WANT IT SO BAD ITS LIKE SOURIN OMG n i dont even watch free LMAO o but i otp sou x anyone told ya im super fucking hosoyan maniac*
> 
> also i ageup and fucking change them to be yuri bodyguard or something, bc im lazy af googling ice skaters every now n then. so sorry in advance.


End file.
